Akachan to Boku!
by Nekomois
Summary: UPDATE! Kelanjutan balada Giotto dan si kecil Tsuna. "Kita berenam sebagai orangtuanya pasti bangga lho!" / "Hah? Sejak kapan kita jadi orang tua dia?" / Mind to RnR? Warnings inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Sesi Bacotan : Start**

Kenapa musim ujian gini saya malah bikin Penpiiiik, ORZ. ORZ.

Yaa, berhubung lagi ada ide, lagian lumayan juga buat pelampiasan stress dan kegalauan.. fufufufu~~

Okeeh, curcol selesai! Yosh! Salam kenal yo~ Saya udah lama di FFn tapi baru kali ini bikin fanfic, gyahaha!

Jadi harap dimakluminya, mungkin agak gimana-gimana gitu (?)

Oh iye, hampir kelupaan. Fic ini AU! Cerita ini bukan murni dari otak saya sendiri, tapi terinspirasi sama Drama: Baby and Me! Ada yang suka? Woo-ram unyuu deh, bapaknya jugaa XD

Udah deh gak pake lama! Happy reading and enjoy~

**Sesi Bacotan : End**

* * *

><p>Giotto berlari-lari keluar dari kampusnya. Sial. Dia tadi keasyikan internetan sampai selarut ini. Dia melihat jam tangannya, sudah jam 10 malam. Sambil berlari, dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang memang sudah acak-acakan dengan frustasi. Dia sampai lupa kalau kos-kosannya itu bukan kos-kosan sembarangan. Di kos-kosannya berlaku jam malam, di atas jam 10 mereka tidak diperbolehkan masuk dan akhirnya harus bergelimpangan dengan naasnya di luar sampai keesokan harinya. Itu semua karena 'Ibu' kosnya yang terkenal sangat sadis dan bengis. Kalau bisa sih dia tidak mau berurusan dengannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia hanya bisa meratapi kejamnya nasib.<p>

"Mampus, mampus, MAAAMPUUUUS!" Teriaknya dramatis sambil headbang ke tembok terdekat.

Dan kemudian dia lanjut lari lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Aka-chan to Boku!<strong>

**A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction**

By : Fantasiasma

**Disclaimer:**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira

Baby and Me © Prime Entertainment

**Warning:**

Hints Shounen-ai!

Sedikit OOC mungkin, _Alternate Universe_.

Melenceng dari EYD, typo(s) maybe~

Gaje, garing, abal, jayus!

Berasa mual? Segera klik tombol back sebelum telat!

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Setelah naik angkot, disambung dengan ojek, dan masih ditambah lagi dengan jalan kaki sejauh 5 km (?) Giotto akhirnya sampai di gang kecil tempat kos-kosannya berada. Memang kos-kosannya ini terpencil, jauh dari peradaban manusia. Giotto hanya bisa mengasiani dirinya sendiri. 'Udah yang punya sadis, terpencil, untung aja murah, kalo gak, udah aku obrak-abrik dari dulu,' ratap Giotto dalam hati sambil nangis darah (?)<p>

Dari depan gang itu, dia harus jalan kaki lagi. Karena udah capek lari-lari, dia akhirnya jalan biasa saja. Angin berhembus lumayan kencang, membuat Giotto sedikit menggigil. Dia ingin masuk mode HDW untuk mencari sedikit kehangatan, tapi sayangnya itu tidak mungkin, _soalnya ini fic AU_. Diapun melanjutkan jalan kakinya.

**Krik krik krik**

Sepi sekali. Hanya ada orkesan jangkrik yang menemani setiap langkahnya. Seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di gang ini.

**WUUSH**

Angin kencang lagi-lagi berhembus. Dan kali ini... kok tiba-tiba dia merinding ya. Memang suasana di Gang ini, apalagi malem-malem agak horor. Penerangan seadanya, cuma ada beberapa lampu saja untuk gang sepanjang ini.

Giotto juga masih parno, dia masih kebayang video yang dia lihat sama temen-temennya tadi di kampus. Acara Du*nia La*n dengan penampakan Tante Kunti yang naudubilah-serem-gila. Masih membekas jelas setiap scene dari acara itu. Baju putihnya, rambutnya hitam panjang menjuntai dengan indahnya—gak kalah indah sama seorang temennya di kampus, Squalo—. Diapun langsung bergidik. Dia menoleh ke segala arah. Kanan, kiri, depan, belakang, atas, bawah (?) tidak ada apa-apa.

"Hueeeeeeee!"

Bulu kuduk Giotto berdiri, apaan itu tadi? Giotto mikir sebentar untuk mengidentifikasi suara itu.

**5 Menit kemudian**

Giotto masih mikir.

"Hiks, hiks, Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Suara bayi?

Dan akhirnya setelah penantian sekian lama, Giotto akhirnya menyimpulkan kalau itu suara bayi. Giotto tambah merinding disko. Malem-malem gini, ada suara bayi? Bayi siapa? Dia tahu betul daerah sini, walaupun baru nge-kos 3 bulanan. Tidak ada yang punya adek bayi disini.

Jadi itu bayi siapa?

Giotto lari secepat yang dia bisa. Tapi suara bayi itu malah tambah keras. Lama-lama dia penasaran juga. Dia berbalik lagi, dan menajamkan pendengarannya untuk menangkap suara bayi itu. Dia berjalan ke arah suara bayi itu terdengar.

Semakin dekat.

Dekat.

Dekat.

Tambah dekat.

...

...

...

**#Karena kelamaan mari kita SKIP#**

Dan akhirnya setelah bermenit-menit terlewati, dia sampai di depan sebuah rumah kosong yang ditinggalkan penghuninya sejak zaman antah berantah (?).

Lho kok?

Jangan-jangan itu suara...

Syaiton?

Giotto merinding lagi, entah sudah berapa kali dia merinding hari ini. Dia mengeksplorasi rumah kosong itu walau sedikit takut-takut. Dicarinya sumber suara yang terus mengusiknya itu. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dia terus menerus mencari.

Tapi kemudian, dia berhenti. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Matanya tertuju ke arah semak belukar yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Ada sesuatu yang menyembul di balik sana.

Giotto cepat-cepat menghampiri semak-semak itu. Dan dia terkesima dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Seonggok (?) bayi yang diletakkan di dalam keranjang bayi berlapiskan kain oranye. Mata karamelnya bulat dan dia juga punya rambut yang warnanya senada dengan matanya. Mata sembab, mungkin sudah lama dia mewek. Tapi entah kenapa, begitu melihat kedatangan Giotto, tangisannya berhenti, dan malah tergantikan oleh senyuman lebar yang bisa membuat siapa saja meleleh.

Oh My God.

'Manisnyaa...' Pikir Giotto dalam hati. Untung saja dia tidak pedo—seperti salah satu teman satu kosnya—kalau tidak tempat ini akan jadi lautan darah akibat nosebleednya dan dia juga akan mengelepar-lepar kehabisan darah di tempat ini. Gak elit banget, malu dong sama muka kece. Diamatinya bayi manis itu, sampai dia menyadari ada kertas yang menyembul di dekat kepala si bayi.

* * *

><p><em>Tolong rawat Tsuna-chan baik-baik.<em>

* * *

><p>Giotto membalik-balik kertas itu. 'Udah? Gitu doang?' Pikirnya. Giotto menepuk dahinya pelan. Mimpi apa dia semalam, sampai-sampai tragedi berturut-turut menimpanya seperti ini. Udah bayi, belum juga urusan sama 'Ibu' Kos nya yang pastinya tidak akan membiarkannya hidup damai (?) apalagi setelah melanggar peraturan yang dibuatnya.<p>

_Oh jadi namanya Tsuna..._

Giotto menatap bayi itu sambil tersenyum simpul. Bayi selucu dan semanis ini, orang tua macam apa yang tega menelantarkannya, di depan rumah kosong lagi. Kemana kewarasan manusia zaman sekaraang?

Nah sekarang dia jadi galau. Gimana nih nasib bayi ini? 'Mau diapain dong nih bayi?' Pikirnya suram. Di saat-saat susah seperti ini, dia jadi teringat teman-teman seperjuangannya di kos-kosannya, 'Aha! Aku bawa aja ke kos-kosan, nanti tanya sama mereka aja enaknya gimana' Batinnya senang.

Tapi kemudian, dia tiba-tiba teringat sama 'Ibu' kosnya yang sadis dan psikopat. Bawa bayi ini ke kos-kosannya dan diapun akan digorok dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan. 'Gak mungkin aku bawa-bawa bayi ini', pikirnya lagi. Ditambah lagi di kos-kosannya menghunilah seekor (?) siluman semangka yang sangat pedofil. Intinya membawa anak kecil—terutama yang sangat moe—, sangat tidak dianjurkan ke dalam kos-kosannya. Diapun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan berpura-pura tidak ada kejadian apa-apa.

Tapi sayangnya, tangisan bayi itu malah tambah keras.

Giotto pun tak tega, dan akhirnya berbalik. Jiwa keibu— kebapakannya mulai muncul. Dia memandangi bayi itu dengan tatapan suram. Dia menghela nafas sebentar dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa bayi itu...

Ke...** GLEK**... Kos-kosannya.

* * *

><p><strong>#Sesampainya di kos-kosan<strong>

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Giotto dari tadi sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk menghadapi 'Ibu' Kosnya ini. Mata biru gelapnya berkilat-kilat tajam di tengah keremang-remangan (?). Dia sedang asyik memainkan borgol—yang entah dia comot darimana— di tangan kanannya. Tatapannya begitu mengintimidasi, dan efeknya, nyali Giotto langsung ciut seketika.

"Eeer.. aku habis dari kampus." Jawabnya jujur.

"Kau tahu kan, peraturan yang berlaku sini."

"I...iya, Alaude-san."

Alaude, si 'Ibu' kos yang kita bicarakan mulai tadi. Sebenarnya orang tuanya lah yang memiliki kos-kosan ini. Tetapi entah dimana mereka sekarang, sehingga orang yang sadis inilah yang berkuasa di sini sebagai... ehem 'Ibu' kos, ejekan yang sering dilemparkan temannya satu kos—yang lebih mirip siluman semangka daripada manusia—yang memang suka sekali cari gara-gara, apalagi sama Alaude. Setelah kedatangannya, kos-kosan ini jadi bagaikan neraka. Bejibun peraturan diberlakukan dan kalau sampai ada yang melanggarnya.. maka... terjadi hal-hal yang diinginkan (?)

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih melanggar?" Tanyanya Alaude lagi.

Giotto ogah sekali berurusan dengan orang ini. Apalagi kalau sudah diinterogasi seperti ini. Gak kalah sama interogasi pelaku mutilasi di Kantor Kepolisian terdekat. Lebih parah malahan.

"Sudah melanggar, bawa-bawa apa itu lagi?" Tanya Alaude sambil memincingkan matanya. Perlahan dia mendekati Giotto dan melihat apa yang dia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

Giotto mulai berkeringat dingin. Aura mengitimidasi Alaude mulai menguar hebat. Dia mencoba menguatkan mentalnya, menunggu respon yang diberikan Alaude.

"BAYI?"

Sekarang Giotto hanya bisa pasrah sama yang di atas.

Tadi dia sempat melihat Alaude sedikit mendelik, kayak habis keselek biji durian, mukanya juga tadi sempat menyiratkan kekagetan, tapi sedetik kemudian semuanya itu sirna, dan tergantikan lagi oleh muka stoicnya yang biasa.

"Kau habis menghamili orang? Jadi ternyata kau straight?"

**JDUUUEEEEEER**

Giotto facepalm. _Are you f**k*n* kidding me?_ Kok bisa-bisanya Alaude mikir sejauh itu. Apalagi apa maksudnya kata-kata yang terakhir itu? Masak selama ini Alaude mengganggapnya...

MAHO?

Giotto mau melakukan pembelaan diri, tapi karena kata-kata Alaude yang terlalu di luar dugaan itu, dia akhirnya cuma bisa mangap-mangap, kayak ikan kehabisan oksigen.

"**Kau ikut denganku ke dalam**."

**GLEEEK**

Giotto cuma bisa menyesali kejamnya nasib dan mengekor Alaude masuk ke dalam.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Jadiii... gimanaaa? Gimanaaa? Apa penpik nista ini mesti lanjut?<p>

So, Please do review :D

Critism are welcomed!

Until we me again, jaaa~ fufufu #ngilang pake bom asap#


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih banyak buat yg udah mau baca, review, dan alert yaa~ I LOVE U ALL~ *glomps*

Balesannya monggo dibaca lewat pm ye *wink*

Oh iye, sebelumnya maaf banget yaa~ kalo updetannya lama banget, sebenernya ini udah selesai 3 minggu-an yang lalu, cuma baru saya publish sekarang, sekalian buat selebrasi UNAS udah selesaai deeh! Beban saya berkurang satu deh *sigh*

Oh ya, buat Kagamine0410

Karep saya sih, dia itu bukan ibu kos yang sebenernya, mangkanya dipakein tanda kutip dari awal, selain biar gak ketebak seh, haha! tapi endingnya malah ada yang salah paham yah, gomen ne~ mungkin saya aja yg kurang bisa nyampeinnya ;_;

Oh yea~ Bacotan selesai! Let the story begin~

* * *

><p><strong>Aka-chan to Boku!<strong>

**Chapter 2**

By : Fantasiasma

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira | Baby and Me © Prime Entertainment

**Warning: **Super OOC, _Alternate Universe_, melenceng jauh dari EYD, udah di cek, tapi mungkin masih ada_ typo_ nyempil, kemungkinan ngaco, aneh, gaje, garing. Berasa mual? Segera klik tombol _back _ sebelum telat!

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sekarang Giotto sudah duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Alaude di ruang tamu. Alaude memang hampir sebaya dengannya, walaupun dia lebih tua beberapa tahun sih. Tapi.. **GLEK**.. Giotto tetap saja merasa terintimidasi.

Selagi mereka enak-enak duduk berhadap-hadapan, tiba-tiba, hawa-hawa tidak enak menyerbu mereka.

"Nufufufufu~" munculah sesosok manusia yang lebih mirip siluman semangka dari arah kamar mandi. Dia membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan dramatis, diiringi aroma semerbak yang harus membuat Alaude dan Giotto nutupin idung.

"BAU AMAT! HABIS NGAPAIN SIH?" jerit Giotto sambil keluar dari ruangan mangap-mangap cari oksigen.

"Nufufufufu~ Masak gak tahu sih, Giotto ini~" jawab Daemon sambil kedip-kedip mata sebelah.

"WTF!"

Alaude gak pake banyak cingcong langsung menggapai sebotol pengarum ruangan dan menyemprotkannya ke segala arah, termasuk ke Daemon, dari ujung atas sampe bawah, tanpa terkecuali.

**CROOOSSSH**

"Nufufu~ Apa maksudmu Alaude?"

"Kau bau."

Mereka bertengkar hebat kemudian, Giotto cuma ngeliatin mereka sambil makan popcorn, menikmati tontonan bagaikan di bioskop. Dia tidak berniat memisah sama sekali, karena kalau kurang beruntung, dia juga bisa kena bogem mentah yang sekarang saling mereka lemparkan.

"Cih, berisik sekali kalian ini!"

Dua orang keluar dari kamar mereka dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Ruang tamu sekarang lebih mirip bekas terjangan tsunami daripada ruang tamu. Yang satu langsung facepalm, dan yang satunya lagi cuma ketawa-ketawa. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertawa melihat situasi yang kacau ini.

"Asari? G? Kalian masih melek?" tanya Giotto

"Iya, kita habis tanding," jawab G dengan muka sedatar triplek.

"Tanding?"

"Monopoli."

**KRIK**

Emang gak ada yang lebih kerenan dikit, gitu?**  
><strong>

"EXTREMEEEE! Bertengkar itu dosaaa!" teriak seseorang dari arah dapur. Tak lama dia ikut hadir di TKP.

"Percuma, Knuckle, mereka itu udah gak kenal yang namanya dosa," kata Giotto sweatdrop.

Mereka tak sadar kalau mereka sudah melupakan sesuatu...

Sesutu yang...

"HUEEEEEEEEEE!"

Semua mata tertuju padanya.

Ke-pedo-an Daemon langsung kumat dan akhirnya dia pingsan di tengah-tengah kubangan nosebleed-nya sendiri. Semua, minus Alaude, pada mangap. Ternyata mereka baru nyadar.

"ANAK SIAPA ITUUU!" teriak mereka berbarengan dan kompak, walaupun tanpa dikomando.

"Itu tuh, Giotto yang bawa," jawab Alaude masa bodo sambil nyeruput kopi, eh? SEJAK KAPAN ADA KOPI DISITU?

"UAAAPHAAA!"

"Giotto, ternyata.. kamu...kamu...kamu..."

"EXTREMEEEE! Zina itu dosa!"

Giotto pingin rasanya nyumpel mulut mereka pakai kaos kaki satu-satu, tapi berhubung dia cuma pakai dua, jadi dia membatalkan niatnya.

"DENGERIN DULU DOOOONG!" Giotto teriak frustasi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Ooooh jadi begitu tooh."

Asari, G, dan Knuckle lagi-lagi koor. Mereka akhirnya tahu kisah yang sebenarnya dari mulut Giotto sendiri. Alaude masih melanjutkan ngopinya dan Daemon masih dibiarkan tergeletak tak berdaya dalam kubangan nosebleednya sendiri, gak ada yang nolongin.

"Eh Daemon gimana tuh?" tanya Asari tiba-tiba, khawatir.

"Biarin aja, nanti juga sadar-sadar ndiri," jawab G ketus.

"Oh, ya udah." Asari mengiyakan saja dengan polosnya.

Tapi mereka semua mengiyakan kata-kata G tadi, persetan dengan Daemon, yang prioritas sekarang bukan Daemon tapi...

"Jadi enaknya gimana nih?" tanya Giotto yang sudah suram dari tadi, dan udah masang muka hidup-segan-mati-tak-mau. Dengan jiwa keibu—kebapakannya dia sibuk mendiamkan Tsuna biar berhenti mewek.

Asari kemudian membaca pesan peninggalan dari bonyok Tsuna.

"Kita rawat aja dia, kan itu pesan dari orang tua Tsuna!" usul Asari dengan beg—polosnya.

"BENER BANGET! ANAK ITU AMANAAH!" sahut Knuckle yang gak disangka-sangka idem sama ide Asari dengan alasan yang gak masuk akal.

"OGAAAH! Kalo mau ya silahkan aja gue gak ikut-ikut!" G langsung nyolot

"Cih. Berisik, kenapa gak telepon polisi aja. Gitu aja kok repot," kata Alaude.

Sejurus kemudian Alaude membuka laci penyimpanan yang ada di dekat situ. Ada Koleksi Yellow Pages di sana, dari yang zaman jebot dulu, sampai yang terbaru ada semua, Alaude ngambil yang paling atas dan melemparnya.

"ADOOOOOHHH!" jerit G yang kurang beruntung karena Yellow Pages-nya nyium jidatnya.

"Pake tuh, aku mau tidur," katanya sambil ngeloyor pergi dan masuk ke kamarnya, gak tahan berkumpul dengan orang-orang bego.

Tak lama setelah itu, akhirnya mereka menemukan nomor telepon Kantor Kepolisian terdekat dan G-lah yang secara sukarela menelponkan pakai Hpnya, bukan karena banyak pulsanya, tapi kebetulan aja ada bonusannya.

"_Tut tat tit tut tat tit tut tut_" G menekan tombol dengan lincahnya pake tangan satu, tangan yang satunya lagi buat nggosok-nggosok jidatnya yang habis kena ciuman panas Yellow Pages.

.

.

.

**#SKIP-TIME#**

"WUAAAAPHAAA!"

Cuma itu yang Giotto bisa katakan setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan G.

"Iya Giotto, mereka kan bukan Panti Asuhan, apalagi Babysitter, jadinya mereka nyuruh kita rawat dia dulu sampe pelakunya ketemu."

"Bentar-bentar, aku masih meresapi," kata Knuckle yang _not responding._

"Hah? Meres sapi?" kata G ngaco.

Hening sejenak.

"Tuuh kaan, aku bilang juga apa, ya kan Knuckle!" kata Asari kegirangan.

"YA TUUUH!" Knuckle kemudian ber-highfive ria sama Asari.

"Semangat banget seeh! Lu aja kalo gitu yang ngerawat dia!" G ngamuk-ngamuk dan mengirimkan deathglare terbaiknya ke arah mereka.

"Nufufufu~"

Si Daemon ternyata mulai siuman, dia bangkit berdiri walau sedikit terhuyung-huyung karena kehabisan darah (?)

"Kalau kalian gak mau, aku bersedia kok, nufufufufufu," katanya tiba-tiba.

"GAAAAAK! Pedofil kayak lu gak boleh ngerawat bayi!"

"Nufufu, kau bilang apa G?"

Baku hantam dan saling lempar bogem hampir terjadi kalau saja...

"Apaan nih, bau gosong?" kata Giotto tiba-tiba.

_**Beberapa detik kemudian..  
><strong>_

"UGYAAA! TELOOR CEPLOOKKUUU!" teriak Kunckle memekakkan telinga dan kemudian dia ngibrit balik ke dapur. Rupanya dia lupa kalau sebelum kedatangan Giotto tadi dia lagi ada di dapur, menggoreng telor. Tapi semua sudah terlambat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, telor sudah menjadi gosong. Knuckle cuma bisa meratapi telor gosongnya, dan bikin lagi yang baru.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Mereka mulai bagi-bagi tugas.

Asari dan Knuckle ditugasi pergi ke supermarket 24 jam terdekat buat membeli segala macem keperluan bayi. Uangnya? Tentunya mereka pake uang Giotto. Giotto-lah yang paling bisa diandalkan kalau udah urusan sama yang namanya uang, maklum saja, orang tuanya tergolong berkecukupan. Apalagi mengetahui kalau teman-temannya cukup kere, dia akhirnya merelakan dompetnya untuk dibawa si Asari dan Knuckle.

**06.00 a.m  
><strong>

Giotto melihat jam yang tergantung di ruangan itu. Dia menguap lebar-lebar, masih ngantuk, maklumlah setelah kejadian yang melelahkan kemarin.

"G, enaknya ngapain ya?" tanyanya sambil melihat Tsuna yang juga udah bangun, dan sekarang lagi merangkak gaje kesana kemari.

"Ngegame yuk," kata G sambil mengeluarkan kotak, yang isinya seperangkat PS beserta joystick dan temen-temennya tiba-tiba, entah dari mana.

"OGAAAAH!"

Giotto sweatdrop dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan laporan praktikumnya yang belum selesai dia kerjakan. Laptopnya yang berwarna orange ngejreng dia keluarkan dari tasnya yang tergeletak di situ.

"UUUGH, SILAAU MEEN!" kata G lebe.

Giotto tidak menghiraukan temennya itu dan menyalakan laptopnya. Dengan cekatan dia membuka MS. Word dan melanjutkan kerjaannya.

Kemudian setelah itu sunyi. Cuma terdengar suara keyboard dan suara membahana dari game nista yang dimainkan G sajalah yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Giotto merenggangkan otot-ototnya, sudah 30 menit dia berkutat dengan tugasnya itu, dan sudah 30 menit juga G masih berkutat dengan PSnya.

"SIAAAAL! KURANG AJAAAR!" teriak G sambil memencet-mencet tombol joystick dengan brutal. Semua tombol dipencet, analog-nya juga di puter-puter dengan kekuatan dahsyat. Giotto melihat layar TV. Tiba-tiba ada tulisan 'YOU LOSE' gede dan disertai suara yang tidak kalah heboh.

"ASEEEM!" teriak G lagi, kali ini dengan membanting joysticknya. Giotto cuma sweatdrop dan melihat timbunan joystick yang jadi korban tak jauh dari G.

Tsuna tiba-tiba merangkak ke arahnya, Giotto tersenyum sambil melihatnya juga. Tsuna sudah sampai di dekatnya dan entah mengapa, dia melihat ke arah laptopnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran, mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia liat barang seperti ini, batin Giotto tersenyum.

"Nyaaa!"

Tiba-tiba Tsuna mencet tombol biru gede yang ada di pojokan kanan atas.

Logging off...

Saving your setting...

Windows is shutting down...

"Eh?" hanya itu respon Giotto. Begitu dia sadar apa yang udah terjadi, dia langsung nemplok ke G.

"G! TUGAAS GUEEEE, BELUM DI SAVEE!" kata Giotto yang udah mewek gak karu-karuan. Maklum aja, tugasnya itu dikumpulin hari ini dan tadi itu dia udah selesai, cuma tinggal direvisi doang.

"Kan ada document recovery," kata G sweatdrop.

Hening.

G tanpa banyak bacot langsung menyalakan laptop Giotto lagi dan membuka document recovery yang kemudian nongol di pinggir kanan MS. Word setelah dibuka.

"Ooooh," Giotto—yang ternyata gaptek—ber-oh-ria. Dia kemudian cengar-cengir sambil berpose 'peace' biar G gak ngamuk.

Alaude tiba-tiba nongol dari kamarnya dengan muka yang sangat tidak enak. Pintu kamarnya yang bertuliskan 'MASUK, BACOK!' itu pun terbuka. Aura membunuhnya tiba-tiba menguar hebat dan sebuah clurit sudah bersiap di tangan kanan.

"Berisik!"

"UWAAAAAA!"

Dan sekarang mereka bergelimpangan dengan nista. Masing-masing dapet hadiah satu bogem mentah dari Alaude. Lha terus ngapain dia bawa clurit? Mungkin dia habis belah buah kelapa di dalem kamar (?)

"BANG5AT!" G teriak emosi, dan berniat membalas pukulan si Alaude. Tapi sayangnya Alaude keburu ngacir ke kamarnya.

**BLAAAM!**

Pintu kamar Alaude ketutup lagi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Nufufufu~" Daemon muncul dari kamarnya tiba-tiba dan menghampiri duo yang lagi nangkring di atas sofa ruang tamu.

"Ngapain lu kesini?" tanya G—tapi dengan nada kayak malak orang—.

"Ada masalah, G?" jawab Daemon tanpa melihat si penanya, karena saat ini tatapannya hanya tertuju ke arah Tsuna saja, dia mendekati Tsuna dan kemudian mengendongnya.

"Nufufufu~"

"Jangan pegang-pegang dia! Dasar semangka pedo!"

"Kau bilang sesuatu G?"

Giotto cuma melihat saja karena dia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah di sini.

Giotto melihat Tsuna, dan kemudian menyadari sesuatu.

Apa itu? Ekspresi yang sering dia lihat pada Daemon?

BOKER FACE **(1)**!

Tapi semua sudah terlambat, karena Tsuna keburu boker di gendongan Daemon. Daemon terlalu syok, sampai dia menjatuhkan Tsuna yang ada di gendongannya itu. Tsuna yang habis dijatuhkan dari ketinggian beberapa senti itu langsung mewek.

"HUEEEEEEEE!"

"HAHAHA, MAKAAAN TUH DAEMON! MAKAAAAN!" G malah ngakak, dan menyebarkan bau mulutnya yang tidak sedap karena dari tadi dia belum gosok gigi. Giotto nutup idung sambil ngebekep si G.

"Mhmhmhm!"

Giotto melepaskan bekepannya karena dia juga gak mau tangannya jadi bau jigong. Daemon langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi.

**BLAAM**

"AKU KOTOOR, AKU KOTOOR!"

Terdengar suara nista Daemon—yang mirip cewek yang habis diperkaos di sinetron dalam negeri—membahana dari dalam kamar mandi. Giotto dan G cuma sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"ALAY LU!" teriak G.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>07.00 a.m<strong>**

Lagi-lagi Giotto melihat jam yang tergantung di ruang itu. Dia memencet CTRL+S berulang-ulang setelah kejadian tadi, gak mau trauma untuk kedua kalinya. Dia melihat kamar mandi, udah kosong. Daemon yang menghuninya tadi udah keluar beberapa menit yang lalu. Giotto melirik ke arah Tsuna. Oh shit. Dia lupa. Bekas bokernya belom di beresin.

"G, bantuin beresin doong," kata Giotto

"OGAH!" jawab G singkat, padat dan jelas, tapi bagi Giotto jawabannya jleeb dan sesuatu banget #apaseh

Giotto sudah pasang muka melas, tapi tetep aja gak ngefek, karena frustasi, akhirnya dia mengendong Tsuna yang bau itu ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

**And this is the start of hellish day~**

** TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> : Terinspirasi sama sebuah video plesetan poker face yg ada di youtube, Why so cacat xD

**G** : AUTHOOOORR! Kita jadi nista banget CUIH!

**Author** : *ngumpet di dalem lemari*

**Giotto** : Kurang asem! Dia udah ngehancurin imej kite! Manaaa? Mana Authoooor!

**Daemon**: Nufufufufu~ bener banget, kita harus bikin perhitungan *nyiapin boneka voodoo*

**Giotto** : *Hyper Instuition activated* AUTHOR KETEMUU! *buka lemari dengan paksa*

**Author** : UGYAAAA!

**Asari** : Hahaha~ :D

**Author:** Gimana pendapat kalian? Ada typo? Ada bagian yang aneh? Ada yang gaje? Apapun itu kritik, masukan, dan saran akan sangat berarti, so mind to leave some review? Oh dan ya, ada setengah bagian yang gak tau napa kok jadi italic seenak udel, padahal di doc managernya gak apa-apa lo, tapi kok begitu di preview jadi italic ._. ada yang bisa kasi solusi? tapi kalo pas kalian baca udah gak apa-apa ya syukur deeh *teparlagi*


	3. Chapter 3

**Aka-chan to Boku!**

**A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction**

By : Nekomois

**Disclaimer:**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira

Baby and Me © Prime Entertainment

**Warnings:**

Hints Shounen-ai. AU. Melenceng dari EYD. Kemungkinan jayus dan abal.

Berasa mual? Segera klik tombol back sebelum telat!

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Pagi hari yang cerah itu masih menyisakan udara segar untuk dihirup para insan yang baru saja menjejakkan langkahnya ke luar dari peraduannya, seperti Asari dan Knuckle ini. Keduanya berjalan riang ke luar dari kos mereka setelah dapat mandat dari Giotto, untuk membeli barang-barang kebutuhan buat bayi yang ditemuin sama doi kemarin.<p>

Karena supermarket terdekat itu masih berjarak puluhan kilometer, mereka memutuskan buat mampir ke pangkalan ojek terdekat.

"Bang, bang, ngojek dong! Ke Vongomaret!" Ucap Knuckle sambil noel-noel si abang ojekan.

Abang ojekan yang rambutnya udah ubanan semua padahal masih tergolong muda itu menoleh. "Oh, oke," melihat ada dua pelanggan, si abang ini membangunkan patner ngojeknya yang masih molor di sebelahnya. "Chi, Shoichi, noh ada pelanggan."

Si rambut merah itu masih nggak bergeming.

"Shoichi-kun~"

Masih tetep anteng.

Si abang ini lalu menghela nafas, "yaudahlah, kalo gitu bonceng bertiga aja ya," katanya.

"HAH! KALAU KENA TILANG GIMANA?" Tanya Knuckle nggak nyante.

"Nggak bakal, yang penting pake helm," balasnya dengan absurd, sambil menyodorkan helm ke Asari dan Knuckle. Mereka pun menyamankan helm itu di kepala masing-masing.

Di tengah-tengah aktivitas ini mata Knuckle menangkap sosok Daemon yang berjalan ke arah mereka. "HOI DAEMOOON, MAU KEMANAAA?" sapa Knuckle dengan penuh capslock.

"Nufufu," respon Daemon sambil melengos, pura-pura nggak kenal.

Setelah Daemon mendekat, dia melihat duo di pos ojekan itu dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Nufufu, kalian nggak salah pakai helmnya?" tanyanya dengan mata yang makin memincing.

"Hah? Salah apanya?" Asari merespon sambil meraba-raba helmnya, memastikan kalau udah terpasang dengan benar.

"UDAH BENER NIH!" respon Knuckle.

"Helm itu kan buat ngelindungin otak, nufufu," jawab Daemon sambil kibas poni. "Kalian tuh harusnya pakenya di sini nih," tambah Daemon sambil menunjuk dengkulnya.

Dan Daemon pun berlalu.

"EKSTRIM!"

* * *

><p>Kamar mandi di kos kecil di sebuah gang terpencil itu diwarnai oleh tangisan darah oleh remaja pria bertampang ganteng dan berambut blonde yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Giotto. Mau bagaimana lagi? Saat ini dia lagi ada di tempat bersangkutan bersama bayi yang baru boker, Tsuna.<p>

"Hiks, apa salahku, apa salah ibuku?" dendang Giotto terisak-isak sambil membuka popok si bayi dengan tampang nggak rela. Bau semerbak langsung menyapa Giotto waktu popok itu terbuka seutuhnya. 'Hiks, anak ini dikasih makan apa sih sama bokap nyokapnya?' batin Giotto ngenes.

Setelah bermenit-menit perjuangan berdarah-darah itu, Giotto langsung tergeletak tak berdaya di depan kamar mandi. "G..." ucapnya lirih dengan tenaga terakhirnya.

Mendengar panggilan temannya yang nggak biasa itu, G langsung tanggap dan berlari ke arah sumber suara. Alangkah kagetnya si G melihat kondisi Giotto yang sungguh menggenaskan.

"Woi! Giotto! Giotto!" G menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Giotto.

Mata Giotto yang tidak fokus itu malah terarah ke luar jendela, "wah, langitnya bagus ya." Ucapnya mulai ngelantur.

G yang sadar akan kemungkinan adanya efek sakau terselubung dari bau boker Tsuna langsung memutar otak buat mengembalikan Giotto ke kondisi semula.

'Aha!' Lampu neon muncul dengan ajaib di atas kepala G.

"ALAUDE! GIOTTO BIKIN JEMURAN LAGI DI DALEM KOSAN!" teriak G dengan absurdnya.

Alaude yang mendengar itu langsung keluar dari kamarnya mencari tersangka dan mendaratkan bogem mentah di mukanya.

**DUAGH**

"Ugh, ada apa ini?" Giotto terhuyung-huyung setelah terlempar beberapa meter gara-gara bogem dahsyat Alaude. Si pelaku pemukulan melenggang balik ke kamarnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

**BRAAK**

"Lo udah sadar, Giotto?"

"Eh?"

"Lo tadi sempet tepar gitu di depan kamar mandi," jelas G.

"Oh," respon Giotto singkat sedikit _roaming_ sambil mengambil Tsuna yang tadi ketinggalan di dalem.

_**#Meanwhile, di luar kosan**_

Asari dan Knuckle sudah kembali dari acara shopping mereka dengan membawa dua kresek hitam besar yang masih ditambah kardus-kardus besar yang memenuhi bagian depan ojek. Anehnya dengan muatan berlebih yang nggak masuk akal itu, mereka bisa kembali dengan selamat dan sehat walafiat.

"Bang Byakuran! Berapa nih?" tanya Asari dengan berbinar-binar.

"Seikhlasnya aja," jawab abang ojekan yang ternyata namanya terlalu kece untuk jadi tukang ojek ini, berusaha menampilkan imej baik hati, lumayan lah buat nambah langganan, pikirnya.

Gocengan pun melayang dari tangan Asari, "makasih ya bang!" ucapnya riang sambil berlalu.

Byakuran menatap horor duit goceng yang sudah ada di tangannya itu.

* * *

><p>"HOI, KAMI PULAAANG!" teriak Knuckle membahana.<p>

Giotto dan G melirik ke arah datangnya suara itu, dan melihat Asari dan Knuckle yang membawa kardus-kardus dan plastik-plastik yang nggak main-main jumlahnya.

"ITU BELANJAAN?" teriak G horor.

Asari memberikan dompet Giotto yang sudah lunglai itu kembali ke sang pemilik. 'Ah, duitku...' ratap Giotto.

"Oh ya, aku sekalian mau ngampus ya!" Teriak Knuckle yang berlari ke kamarnya dan mengambil tas rangselnya. Giotto melirik jam dinding yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 itu.

"Eh, aku jugaa!" kata Giotto, yang kemudian memandang naas ke arah Tsuna yang masih di gendongannya itu.

"G, nggak ada kuliah kan? Tolong urusin Tsuna dong," ucap Giotto sambil mewek.

"OGAH! Gue gak tahu cara ngurusin bayi!"

Giotto membalasnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Hahaha, kalau gitu aku urusin aja!" ucap Asari tiba-tiba.

"HAH! Nggak apa-apa nih?" jawab Giotto, "kamu emang sahabat sejatiku, Asari!"

"Lo nggak kuliah, emangnya Ri?" Bukan, nggak ada tokoh yang namanya Riri di sini.

"Aku kan udah di DO!" jawab Asari dengan ekspresi bahagia yang sangat tidak sinkron sama kata-kata yang baru aja diucapin.

"HAH! SEJAK KAPAN!?"

"Oh," respon G singkat sambil memandang Asari dengan penuh penghinaan.

Dan dengan itu Tsuna pun sukses berpindah tangan dari Giotto ke Asari.

"Bye Giotto, Knuckle! Belajar yang bener ya!" Kata Asari.

"WOI, NGACA!"

* * *

><p>Asari dan G sedang duduk-duduk santai di depan TV yang ada di ruang tengah itu. Asari memangku Tsuna sedangkan G sibuk memindah-mindah channel TV. Tapi saat-saat tenang coretdanromantiscoret itu runtuh seketika gara-gara tangisan Tsuna.<p>

"HUUEEE! HUEEEEE!"

"Waduh, ini anak kenapa ya?" Tanya Asari kebingungan.

"Boker lagi kali?" Respon G acuh tak acuh.

"Nggak tuh." Jawab Asari setelah ngecek.

"Laper kali?"

"Oh ya!" Jerit Asari, "dari kemarin belum di kasih apa-apa ya?"

"Untung nggak mati." Kata G dengan ngawurnya.

"Ya udah, aku beliin nasi bungkus dulu," kata Asari sambil melangkah ke arah pintu keluar.

G terbelalak, "BUAKA! Bayi ompong kayak gini lo suruh makan nasi!"

"Oh iya ya, lupa," Asari mesam-mesem.

"Pantesan lo di DO," kata G dengan muka sangat merendahkan.

"Hahaha."

G facepalm, "ya udah sana bikinin susu," kata G datar. Asari pun mulai mengobok-obok kresek hasil belanjaannya dengan Knuckle tadi pagi. Dia melenggang ke dapur setelah menemukan botol dan kardus susu bayi.

G pun melanjutkan acara pindah-pindah channel TV dan misuh-misuh saat nggak menemukan acara yang beres.

"Nufufu, mana Tsuna?" terciumlah aroma buah-buahan segar dari arah pintu.

"Udah deh semangka pedo, nggak usah macem-macem, entar lo dibokerin lagi," kata G.

"Apa katamu, G?" Daemon nggak terima dan tetap mendekati Tsuna.

"Nufufufu," Daemon memangku Tsuna sambil berusaha menahan nosebleed yang udah di ujung hidung.

"HUEEEEE!" Merasakan aura kepedoan Daemon, Tsuna tentu saja makin rewel. Daemon tetap kalem dan berusaha menenangkan Tsuna dengan menaikkan dan mengayun-ayunkan Tsuna di gendongannya.

'Kehangatan ini... Aroma ini...'

**CRUAAAATT**

Dan darah pun memuncrat dari hidung Daemon. Daemon tepar dengan muka mesum bahagia (?).

"Nista banget nih orang," kata G dengan tampang datar.

* * *

><p>Giotto itu orang yang lurus, warga negara yang baik, bayar pajak tepat waktu, nggak pernah golput, taat lalu lintas. Tapi kenapa dia bisa dapet cobaan segede ini?<p>

Kemarin malam, dia menemukan bayi yang entah bayi siapa, apes banget dia. Ditambah dia harus merawat doi sampai orang tuanya ketemu. Giotto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya lagi.

'Aduh, mau sampe kapan?' Giottto pun hanya bisa meratapi nasib.

Di tengah perjalanannya ke kosan, Giotto menangkap sosok Knuckle yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan.

"GIOTTO! GIOTTO!"

Dan mereka pun akhirnya berjalan pulang beriringan.

"Kenapa Giotto? Kau kelihatan suram! Ekstrim!" Knuckle memecah kesunyian.

"Yah, masalah Tsuna itu lho, Knuckle" jawab Giotto sambil menghela nafas.

Mendengar ini Knuckle langsung menepuk pundak Giotto, "anak itu anugrah lo, To."

'Nggak ada gunanya ngomong sama ini orang,' Giotto sweatdrop.

"Kalau dirawat baik-baik, terus anak itu jadi anak yang sholeh, bermanfaat bagi nusa bangsa, kita, G, Asari, Alaude, sama Daemon, sebagai orang tua dia pasti bangga lo!" Knuckle mulai ceramah dengan ngawurnya.

"Hah! Sejak kapan kita jadi orang tua dia!?" Giotto mendelik.

Knuckle masang senyum lima jari.

"Enak aja, aku masih mau nikmatin masa muda! Kagak mau main keluarga-keluargaan, apalagi sama kalian." Giotto bergidik ngeri membayangkan keluarga macam apa yang terbentuk dari lima -minus dia sendiri- orang absurd itu.

Knuckle langsung muram.

"Enak aja itu orang tuanya Tsuna, main bikin aja langsung buang! Kalo kita bersedia ngasuh Tsuna keenakan merekanya!" Giotto mulai mencak-mencak.

"Pokoknya polisi harus cepet nemuin orang tua bocah itu."

Giotto pun berlalu meninggalkan Knuckle yang masih termenung.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>G: Cuih, gue kira kenistaan kita nggak bakal dilanjutin<p>

Giotto: Iya tuh, liat aja updetan terakhir 2012 men!

Author: Yaudah sih, nggak usah dibahas *galau sambil showeran* tapi tenang aja, cerita ini nggak bakalan discontinued kok, muahahaha *ketawa setan*

G+Giotto: THEDAAAK!

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes:<strong> Maaf udah nelantarin fic ini, sempet stuck dan yah, kesibukan di real life juga sih. Makasih banget buat semua reviews, alerts, fave, and loves! Kalian yang bikin fic ini balik dari kubur (?), so mind to leave some reviews, again?


End file.
